Amber the Echinda
Information ﻿Full Name: Amberly Tiral Echinda Age:17 Sex: Female Species: Echinda Father: Pakahamed Mother: Unknown Sister: Tikal Fur color: Light blue Allignment:Good Friends: Gamerboy,Maniac,Rex,Alison,Ivy,Nicole,Bokkun Enimies: Dr.Ivo,Tyrone,Anti-boy,Spark Love interest: Past :(Rex) Present :(Bokkun) Likes: Chao,praying,Books,Quesidillas,kind people,little childern,being told she's right. Dislikes: Robots,oil,war ships,guns,blood,violence,spark,cheating,Dumb movies Amber and Bokkun ﻿During a dark time of the echidna race. Ivo took over by destroying there temples and artifacts. Although a young echidna girl named Amber ran off into the woods. She ran into a field of flowers that she used to vist as a child. There she saw a little navy robot chasing after a frog. Amber saw the little robot and he fell in a puddle of mud. Amber started to laugh at the little robot. The robot saw her and hid behind a flower(He is not smart). Amber said hi to the little robot he said hi and tried to make chit chat. She later found out later the little robots name was Bokkun. They became good friends even though Bokkun works for Ivo. Bokkun later gave Amber two amber stones she put them on her necklace and headband. She thanked him for the rare stones. Amber would stay in a secret oasis that Bokkun found for her. Bokkun would try to vist her as much as he can without Ivo finding out. Bokkun later fell in love with Amber even though he was a young robot and she was a Teenage Echinda. So Bokkun hides his feelings for her as much as he can. Later a chao named Rex came across the oasis and took Amber home with him. Bokkun returned the next day and when he saw Amber was gone he freaked out looking for her. He found a note that said where she was going. Bokkun decided that Amber as better off with people her age. Amber's Powers ﻿Believe it or not the stones Amber recieved from her friend Bokkun were actually containing power. She has the power of Fire. She can cast fire balls and form a twister of fire. Ever now and then she has to rest for her powers to recharge. She can also cast a flaming burst of fire. She also has a bow and arrow she sets her arrows on fire before firing for more damage. She can also harness the power of chaos and turn super to cast giantinc fire balls or bursts of fire. She can share her powers with any being who also can harness the chaos emeralds. She hates to fight or get violent with anyone. She tries to keep everything calm and peaceful but will get physically if nessicery. From Past to Future Amber was original was from the time around of old tribal times. But when her father and other villagers came to use the master emerald to conquer other worlds. Tikal sent Her sister Amber to the future to see if there father would conquer the univerese although they never thought of how to get her back and Amber was stuck in the time period. She later met with another echidna tribe and that's where she stayed until Ivo came. Category:Echidnas Category:Females Category:Good